


A Duel With Destiny

by L8Bleumr



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L8Bleumr/pseuds/L8Bleumr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil meets his future love, but she sees things differently. A duel ensues and it's anyone's game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Thranduil was still Prince of the Great Greenwood when he first laid eyes upon her. She was chatting with another ellon, someone Thranduil found to be insubstantial. He was a poet and in the Prince’s eyes, he was weak. What did an elf like this contribute to the community besides entertainment? That did not win wars. That did not keep the borders safe.

He stood behind a tree and observed the elleth. Her smile was infectious. Her eyes lit up her face. She was a bright shining star among the rest. She needed someone equally qualified, not this ‘poet’. He must meet her before she made the mistake of being wooed by Nedhudir (Neth-oo-dear), but he needed to lure her away from this ellon. Why she was speaking to the likes of him was beyond his understanding. This mundane male had nothing to offer her. Thranduil, on the other hand, was the son of a King. Many ellith had tried to gain his attention. Some succeeded only to find him unwilling to involve his heart. It was good to be the Prince.

As he watched this fair-haired beauty, he realized he felt something more than just mere attraction. She was different from all the rest. She was independent and strong. She needed someone who matched her determined personality. She needed a Prince, a strong hand to take hold of her and teach her the ways of royalty. She was Princess material, he laughed to himself.

* * *

Alastegiel (Ahl-ahs-tegh-ee-ell) was the daughter of a border guard, her father. Her mother was a healer. This was how her parents met. Her father was injured and it was her mother who nursed him back to health. Ever since then, they were inseparable. Her mother desperately wanted her to follow her example and become a healer. This required years of studying and books and such. Alastegiel was too adventurous to be kept shut away in a library or a classroom. She wanted to be like her father, a border guard. She was always very curious to see him in action. Once, she snuck off and followed him to the border. It just so happened that there was a confrontation and she finally got her wish. Never had she been as proud of her father as he fought bravely against the enemy. He stood tall upon the fortress wall. His movements were smooth and every arrow found its target. It was at that very moment she realized what it was she wanted to become. No one would tell her otherwise. As soon as she came of age, she began her training.

* * *

Thranduil watched the elleth lightly kiss Nedhudir’s cheek. He made a face of disgust. How could she be fooled by his poetic charms? Well, he had his own set of charms and it was time to show them to her. Thranduil waited until she was alone, walking back to her home, and made his move. He followed her with light footsteps. Alastegiel peeked over her shoulder. Thranduil immediately stopped and looked up, as if observing a tree. Alastegiel cocked an eyebrow and resumed her path, now ears tuned in to who it was that was following her.

Light booted feet followed her once again. ‘Silly ellon’, she thought to herself. If she had taken a better look at him, she might not have said that. Again, she stopped and turned to find him peering up into another tree. Again, she resumed walking. She felt him close in on her and quickly stopped, spinning around. “Might I ask what it is you are doing?” she asked catching him off guard.

Thranduil took into account her lightening speed. She was not your typical elleth. “Does there seem to be the faintest hint of rain in the air?” he asked.

“No.” she said simply and watched his next move. He came up to stand next to her. That was when Alastegiel recognized him. She gasped. “Oh I am sorry my lord. I did not know it was you,” she said, bowing low to the Prince.

Thranduil thought he could use this to his advantage. “Rise my lady. You have shown your respect,” he said as he touched her arm, guiding her up. His eyes met hers and his heart sang out. She was even more beautiful than he first thought.

Alastegiel was captured by his stare. She had never been in such close proximity to the Prince before. He was stunningly handsome and had an air of power about him. Many tales had she heard regarding him. He was a very alluring character and only pursued certain ellith. Certainly, that was not what he was doing now. Of course not. She was very different from the kind of female he desired. She was not a weak-minded, lovesick follower of royalty.

“May I ask where it is you are off to? Maybe I can escort you there myself,” he said in his most charming voice.

“I am headed for the training grounds. I would not ask you to go out of your way my lord. I’m sure one such as yourself has much more pressing issues at hand,” she replied.

Thranduil’s eyes widened. “Training grounds you say? And what is it you are in training for?”

“Archery, my lord. I follow the path of the border guards like my father,” she said not daring to look him in the eyes again.

“I would never have guessed that one as beautiful as you would want to join the ranks of our armies.”

Alastegiel raised an eyebrow. “Beauty has nothing to do with it my lord. It is about skill with a bow, which I have been told I seem to possess.” She thought he was being a bit abrasive and she did not take too kindly to it, Prince or no. Still, she had to respect royalty. “Now, if you will excuse me my Prince, I must go before I am reprimanded for my tardiness.”

“All the more reason that I join you. I will speak to your Captain so that you will not incur any punishment,” he said offering her his arm.

Alastegiel could see what Thranduil was up to. She did not need this kind of attention drawn to her so early in her training. To show up on the arm of the Prince would not look good. Her fellow company would think she was pursuing him only to further herself in the elvish army. “If I am late, it is my own fault. I will take the punishment,” she said sternly.

Thranduil couldn’t help but notice her feistiness. “Very well then. But might I at least accompany you part of the way? I would not be upholding my princely duties if I did not see that you arrived safely.”

Alastegiel laughed to herself. What kind of trouble could she get herself into within the borders of her elven home? It seemed the Prince was playing games. He had developed an interest in her. She was flattered though he was not the type of ellon she would have found an interest in. “Very well my lord. I would not want to disrespect royalty,” she answered kindly and took his arm when he offered again.

They reached the halfway point and Thranduil halted. “It seems I have reached my boundary, my lady.”

She smiled. “Thank you my lord. It has been a pleasure,” she said respectfully.

“May I ask your name so that I may know who I escorted?”

“My name is Alastegiel, my lord.”

“Bringer of joy, a beautiful name indeed and it suits you well. So Alastegiel, since you will not let me take you to your destination, I feel as though I did not do my duty. Maybe if the lady will allow me to accompany her to the evening meal, I will feel as though I have completed my obligation.”

“That will not be necessary. Besides, another has asked this of me and it would be rude to cancel on such short notice.”

Thranduil cocked his head to the side and gave her a quizzical look. “So are you saying that if there had been more time, you would have turned down this admirer and joined me instead?”

Now Alastegiel had had enough. “My lord, you are making it difficult to not show any disrespect. If I may be so blunt, I do not find you to be my type. I am sorry if I have dishonored you, but you should not waste your time here. I’m sure there are plenty of other ellith that would jump on such an opportunity. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be on my way. Good day, my lord.” She walked off, leaving Thranduil completely flabbergasted. No one had ever spoken to him in such a manner. Until now, all had bowed to him and agreed with his opinions or commands. This made his pulse race, but not out of anger. It was excitement. The fact that she was not interested made her even more alluring and mysterious. No elleth had ever turned down his charms. He would find her weakness and then he would conquer this strong-minded, stubborn, beautiful shapely female.

* * *

Alastegiel arrived just in time but she was somewhat perturbed. The conceited Prince seemed to have gotten under her skin. Her best friend Faelwen had seen her leaving the company of Thranduil. Alastegiel and Faelwen had been lifelong friends. They did everything together, even training to become border guards. This new bit of information peeked her interest and she began to ask questions.

“Was that Prince Thranduil I saw you with?” Faelwen asked excitedly.

“Unfortunately, yes. He was following me. Can you believe that?”

“Well, if he was following you it can only mean one thing. He is interested in you. What a stroke of luck to gain the attention of none other than the handsome, much sought after Prince,” Faelwen said in a dreamy voice.

“Luck!? It would be luck had he left me alone. He tried to charm me as if I would ever fall for such nonsense. Honestly, I do not see what all these desperate silly ellith find so attractive about him. He is arrogant, pompous, condescending… I could go on but I’ll surely run out of words. He only looks to add another notch to his bedpost, if there is any room left for one. Besides, Nedhudir holds my interest now. He is so kind and understanding. His poetic words are just lovely and…”

“Blah, blah, blah. He is boring Alastegiel. You are not boring. You need excitement in your life. You need someone who will challenge your personality. I think you and Thranduil make a perfect match,” Faelwen said as she smiled and thought about these two elves as a couple.

“Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Alastegiel mocked. “I think you need to find your own partner and stay out of my love life, which I do not have at the moment.”

“Think what you like melon nin, but I think deep down you find the Prince attractive and a possible match for you. I know. I have an instinctive knowledge for these things,” Faelwen said.

Alastegiel merely rolled her eyes and examined her bow, ready to start the day of training and forget about Thranduil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Lately, it seemed everywhere Alastegiel looked, every corner she turned there was Thranduil wearing that arrogant grin. What game was he playing? Was it not enough that she told him she was not interested? She could see what made him such a strong figure in the royal family. It seemed he did not know how to take ‘no’ for an answer. So far, he had not approached her but she knew he would soon enough. It didn’t matter. She had become quite close to Nedhudir. He was a gentle soul, not affected by war or fighting of any kind. He was refreshing to be around, especially after a day on the training grounds. She liked his company and hoped he would ask her to accompany him to the harvest dance. She was sure he would make a wonderful partner.

Alastegiel had just returned from a tough day on the archery fields. The dance was only a few days away and Nedhudir had not asked her to go yet. She decided to take matters into her own hands. It was not proper for an elleth to approach an ellon on the matter. However, nowhere did it mention manipulating the said ellon into asking. Alastegiel decided to wait by the garden gate where Nedhudir would hopefully make an appearance soon. Then she would work her magic and have him begging her to go to the dance with him. As these thoughts and plans ran through her head, she smiled. She could be very sneaky when she wanted to be. Her smile did not last long though. Strolling down the path and heading right for the garden was none other than the Prince.

‘Look at him,’ she thought to herself. ‘He absolutely reeks of royal conceit. It is one thing to be confident, but quite another to be overly so.’

Thranduil had been watching Alastegiel. He knew she had not been asked to the dance yet. He also knew who she was hoping would ask her. That was why he decided to add something new to the festivities this year. It seemed there were quite a few elves interested in poetry reading and Thranduil knew just the ellon to ask to head up this activity. The Prince himself had no interest in it. He also knew Nedhudir would jump at the chance to organize it. Perhaps this was why Alastegiel was waiting by the garden, one of Nedhudir’s favorite places to visit. He had obviously not asked her yet. Oh but it would be a shame for such a beautiful and talented elleth to arrive at the dance without a proper escort.

“Hello lady Alastegiel. Beautiful day is it not? Ah and my favorite flowers are in full bloom, just in time for the harvest,” he said in his smooth princely voice.

Alastegiel peered around Thranduil’s shoulder, hoping by some miracle that Nedhudir would show at that very moment. Nothing. She would have to speak to him.

“Good day Prince Thranduil. The flowers do seem to be fuller than normal. Perhaps a long stretch of mild weather is in store.” She stood there, waiting for him to enter the garden and leave her be. No such luck. No Nedhudir. No way was she going to spend another awkward moment in the presence of the Prince. “Well, I must be going,” she smiled. “Long day on the practice fields. If you’ll excuse me.” She started to leave.

“Must you leave so soon? I was hoping to spend some time with you. I would love to know more about your training. Archery has ever enthralled me.”

Alastegiel sighed. One did not just walk away from royalty when they addressed you. She came back to face him. “And what does the Prince know of archery?”

“I know enough,” he answered.

“Do you now? Well, we seem to be very close in age and I have been in training for quite a few years now. Yet, I have never once seen you on the field. How is it you know about archery?”

“My father of course. He is the best at his art and has told me much about it,” Thranduil answered.

“Beg your pardon my Prince, but to be told about it and to practice ones skills are two very different things,” she said as she stifled a laugh.

“Do you question my abilities?” Thranduil mocked hurt.

Alastegiel thought that maybe she was overstepping her bounds. “My apologies Prince Thranduil. I should not question you. If you say you have skill with a bow then so be it. But really, I must be going.” She could not wait any longer for Nedhudir to show and besides, she could not do what she needed to do with Thranduil there. He would certainly know what she was up to. She would look elsewhere for the poet. Where was he anyways?

“Tell me this before you go? Is there someone escorting you to the harvest dance?”

“Yes… well, no… maybe,” she stuttered.

“Ah, I see,” he said, not buying into it. No one was taking her. “Then perhaps a wager.”

“A wager? Of what do you speak?” she asked curiously.

“Well, since you seem to have already judged my archery skills to be quite slacken, I challenge you to a duel. We each fire two arrows. The one closest to the center wins.”

Alastegiel cocked her head. He was up to something. He always was. Now he had met his match. If he thought he could win against her in archery, he was sadly misguided. Besides, she never was one to pass up a challenge. “And just what does the winner receive?”

“Name your price.”

Alastegiel thought about it. What could she ask for? Then a thought occurred to her. “You say you have never been to a training session before. Well, if I win, you must endure a week of hard grueling practice with my company. You will be given no privileges due to your royal standing. I myself will see over your training.” Surely he would never agree to this. She couldn’t imagine him getting his royal robes dirty. The thought made her giggle aloud.

Thranduil already sensed her confidence of a victory. “Very well, I will be completely under your command.” Something about the sound of that made his blood race.

“And what would you ask for if victory is yours, my Prince?”

“You will accompany me to the dance. Not only that, you must be by my side every second and fulfill the duties of being escorted by royalty. You will be prepped and pampered so that you may be presentable to the court. I believe you will find it just as grueling as your practice fields.” There the offer was on the table, so to speak.

Alastegiel couldn’t stand the thought of being pampered by a bunch of maids and servants. They would feed her, wash her, dress her. She would not have a moment alone. She would be forced to wear some stuffy dress and drink only the finest tea, which she found quite bitter. Her hair would be brushed and teased, pulled here and there until it was perfect. Then she would be stuck by Thranduil’s side for the entire evening, never being allowed to join friends or dance with Nedhudir or even taste the fine delicacies that were often the talk of the woods the day after. She would be like a prisoner under the watchful eye of the Prince, not to mention the other nobles of the court. It sounded absolutely horrid. BUT… Alastegiel was never one to turn down a challenge. And besides, she was confident that she would win and Thranduil was the one who would be tortured.

“Very well. I agree to you terms. Two shots, closest to the center wins. Sounds easy enough. Be prepared to get your hands dirty, my Prince.”

Thranduil gave her a devilish grin and huffed. “Likewise, my lady.”

* * *

They met the next day at the archery fields. Thranduil held in his hands, the finest bow ever crafted in Greenwood the Great. ‘What a shame it has never been fired properly, if at all.’ Alastegiel thought to herself.

Thranduil smiled as he approached her. “I see you did not back out of our deal.”

“Never,” she stated simply. “So, this is the practice field. Take a good look around you as you will see more of it,” she teased. Why she was behaving so carefree with the Prince was beyond her. Usually she was very respectful. But there was something about him that made her feistiness bubble forth. It was as if they had some understanding that made it alright to behave in this manner. Actually, she was quite enjoying herself in his presence, though that would surely change after she won the challenge.

They agreed to a few practice shots before the challenge got underway. Each took their own target and released a few arrows. Alastegiel noticed how his always landed just left of center. Not bad but not good enough.

“Are you ready, my Prince?” she called after a while.

“Ladies first,” he said gesturing for her to line up.

Alastegiel got into position. She did a quick check of her weapon and picked out the two best and straightest arrows. She took the first one, notched it, starred down the shaft and fired. It hit very close to the center, maybe half an inch to the left. She smiled at her accuracy. There was no way he could come any closer than this. She moved away to give Thranduil his turn.

“Excellent shot,” he said in an impressive voice. Thranduil took his first arrow, notched it, starred down the shaft and fired. It did not even hit the center circle as it imbedded into the surrounding ring.

Alastegiel was holding her composure, but on the inside, she was gloating, thinking of the Prince being hammered in basic training for a week. “Oh too bad.” she said mocking pity. She got into position again, raised her bow with the arrow already notched, aimed and released it. Like a mirror image, the arrow landed about half of an inch to the right of center. She felt she had already won. Both shots had taken up most of dead center. There was no hope of him winning at all. She backed away and smiled. “Last chance my lord.”

This time when Thranduil lined up, he took his time. Alastegiel could not help but notice how his muscles suddenly came alive. Had she not noticed his toned arms before, or his slim waist, or his tight leggings that contoured to his muscled thighs? She allowed herself a moment to examine every part of his being. Actually, Thranduil was very handsome. His golden hair was braided perfectly and it shown bright in the sunlight. Smooth straight hair that probably felt like the finest silk as it slipped through her fingers. And then she allowed herself the thought of having those strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight. Then she thought of his thighs without the leggings and how she could almost feel his smooth flesh beneath her fingertips.

Before she had time to focus and get her thoughts back to the duel, she heard the thwack of an arrow punching into the target. She was still smiling before she looked to see how far away it landed from his first. She could not believe her eyes at first and her jaw dropped. She looked at Thranduil. “How in the name of the Valar were you able to do that?”

It seemed Thranduil’s arrow landed right between both of hers hitting dead center within the inch of space left by her two shots. “Oh,” he said surprised. “Would you look at that? There was room between them after all.”

Alastegiel was in shock. “But… but… you said you had never been to the training fields before. You‘ve never fired a bow.”

“Well now, that is where you are mistaken, my lady. It is true that I have never been to the training fields before. However, I did not say I’ve not fired a bow. I have fired one many times. I have been trained by only the best archers in Greenwood… at my own personal archery field,” he said and let out a quiet laugh.

“You have tricked me. You manipulated me into thinking you had no skill,” she said as if in a daze.

“Just as you were thinking of manipulating your poet friend into taking you to the dance. It seems we have more in common than you thought.” Thranduil laid his bow on a bench and went to Alastegiel. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it with a gentle touch. Alastegiel seemed not to notice. “I am honored to have you accompany me to the dance,” he said honestly and she noticed no tone of gloating. He really did want this, duel or no.

Something about his touch sparked an inner light within her. She tried to smother this flame but it was there. Could it be that Thranduil actually was interested in her and not looking for just another plaything? And was it possible that she too might have an interest in him?

“Very well my Prince. You won the duel and now I will do your bidding. I will see you at the dance then.” Her voice seemed distant to her. She wasn’t sure if she was disappointed or excited. Oh this was going to be a long night after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Tonight was the night of the festivities. Just as was agreed, Alastegiel handed herself over to the maids and servants to get ready for the harvest dance. She was poked and prodded, tweezed and squeezed. She had made up her mind that she would not enjoy a moment of this torture. Then a bath was drawn for her. She was at least given the privacy of undressing and slipping beneath the water. Then the ladies in waiting came in and washed her hair and body. Alastegiel felt awkward at first, but soon found it to be quite pleasing, especially when she was given a glass of the King’s own fine wine. As the servants washed her with soft clothes and fine smelling soaps and oils, she let her mind wander to the sight of Thranduil, as he stood tall and firm at the targets. She couldn’t deny the fact that knowing he had archery skills made him more interesting to her. She allowed a vision to play out that not maids but Thranduil himself was washing her. He was indeed very handsome and probably a very meticulous lover. ‘No. No’ her mind yelled. She mustn’t think of him like this. She loathed him. He was of royal blood, only interested in himself. He had tricked her, which was why she was here in the first place, enjoying this warm bath and delicious wine, wishing he were with her now.

The bath ended and she dressed in a soft white robe. She was led to another room where a maid tended to her hair. She expected it to be a tedious project, to have to untangle it, have it dried and then braided. Whatever they used to wash it made it feel soft as silk. There was no pulling or tangles for that matter. The comb glided rather easily through it. Another glass of wine was brought to her and she accepted it. The smell of butterfly blossoms filled the air, light and delicate, very flowery. This was the most feminine she had ever felt. Maybe it was not all bad to be pampered.

Soon her hair was done and it was time to dress. Again, she agonized over what kind of royal torturous get-up they would stick her in. She was pleasantly surprised to find a beautiful, soft green flowing gown in her closet. The maids helped her into it. It went all the way to the floor and the back flowed out behind her slightly. The sleeves were long and the cuffs flared out like wings when she held them up. The low neckline accentuated her bosom, giving her a very womanly figure that she did not know she had. It was a gorgeous dress, fit perfectly and felt like her own skin. The maids brought her to a full-length mirror. She hardly recognized herself. As an added touch, one maid placed tiny flowers in her braids, which matched her dress. It was finished. She was ready for the dance.

The servants led Alastegiel down the hall to a waiting area where Thranduil would come for her and lead her to the dance hall. She had never been in this part of the palace before and took the time to walk around, admiring porcelain figurines and tapestries. Tall columns made up a circle in the center of the room and the ceiling was in a dome shape. All of the things in this room were of value and very well taken care of.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Alastegiel turned to see Thranduil standing in the doorway. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes fell upon him. He was absolutely glowing in his dark green robes, silver tunic and leggings. Mithril cuffs wrapped around his upper arms, accentuating his muscles. A matching belt hung low on his waist and a silver circlet adorned his head. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought him to be the King himself.

Thranduil’s heart stopped as he gazed upon the beauty across the room. Had he not known it was Alastegiel, he would have thought someone new came to Greenwood. She looked nothing like herself. She looked regal and important, radiant. Thranduil went to her and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. “Lady Alastegiel, you are absolutely beautiful this evening.” Then he smiled. “I see you endured the torture and came out unscathed.”

“I wouldn’t say that, but it definitely was not torture. An elleth could get used to living like this.” she said as a pink tinge spread on her cheeks.

“That is good to know.” Thranduil commented. “Shall we?” he said holding his arm out for her. Alastegiel smiled and accepted. They made their way to the dance hall.

All eyes were on the Prince and his lovely date. Many began to wonder if the Prince had at last found the one he would take as his true love. They went well together. If only they had known the matter in which this date took place. Never had Alastegiel been so glad to lose a wager.

Thranduil was a very gracious host, introducing her to all the nobles. Alastegiel noticed how nice they all were, not the stuffy aristocrats she thought them to be. Then they danced the night away. With each dance, they held each other a little closer until at last, during a slow melodic song, they dared to wrap their arms around each other. Thranduil’s warm breath caressed her neck. She reveled in the feel of his strapping body so close to hers. He took in her scent, which burned a place into his memory. His heart sang out to her and she felt his admiration.

The song ended and the couple looked deep into each other’s eyes, searching for the one thing they both so desperately wanted. And there, they found their souls, touched by a love neither one knew existed besides in fairytales and elf lore. It was as if they had known each other their whole long lives. There was no more animosity, no more games to play, no more convincing or duels. It was real and raw, love in its purest form.

The song had ended for a while now but the couple still held each other closely. “My lady, I find that I cannot let you go. I think I have always searched for the one who could not only capture my attention but hold me fast in my place. You are the one I have looked for.”

Alastegiel smiled. “I never knew such emotions existed until just now. I find I can no longer resist you, even if you tricked me.” she added for good measure. She wanted to make sure he knew she was still the same elleth he first met.

“From far away and for far too long have I yearned to know you. Now in this one moment I find that I have known you my whole life. I never want to let you go. I feel as if I have found my soul mate. Alastegiel, I love you. Will you allow me the honor of a courtship? Will you one day become my wife, my princess, my forever?”

Her heart was soaring now. “This all seems to be happening so fast, but never has anything felt so right. Thranduil, Prince of the Great Greenwood, you have my permission for I too have found a match to my soul within your eyes.”

The Prince smiled from ear to ear and leaned in to kiss her for the first time. Alastegiel brought her fingers to his lips to stop him. “What about my life as a border guard? Are you asking me to give up my dreams of accomplishing this goal?”

“If you choose to stay on this path, then I will not hinder you. Instead, I will be there by your side, fighting for our home and our people. A warrior Prince and a warrior Princess we could be. I really don’t care, as long as we are together. I will not stop you.” he said with sincerity.

She searched his face and his eyes and saw honesty. “This is the elf I hoped you were. No more games Thranduil. I think I could spend eternity with you. Your heart is true. Should the day ever come, you will make a very admirable, powerful and much respected king. And I would be proud to be by your side. I love you Thranduil Oropherion.” She reached up and cupped her hand to the side of his face. Thranduil lowered his head and slowly brushed his lips across hers. “I love you.” he whispered just before capturing her lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, the first kiss of many. They memorized this moment in time.

His hands went to her waist and pulled her close to his body. Her hands came to rest upon his chest. The world around them seemed to disappear until someone tapped on Thranduil shoulder. They broke the kiss and looked to their intruder. It was Oropher, the King of Greenwood the Great. He looked upon the couple with sternness but a gleam in his eyes. Alastegiel immediately released Thranduil. Surely, this was improper behavior.

“Thranduil, what is the meaning of this?” Oropher asked.

Thranduil took Alastegiel’s hand and pulled her close. “Adar, I would like you to meet my future princess.”

Oropher looked at Alastegiel with a kind smile. His eyes spoke volumes as he seemed to accept her already as a good match for his son. However, his face grew more serious as he turned his attention to Thranduil. “And you are sure of this?”

“I have never been more sure.” He let his gaze fall back to Alastegiel. “I love her and she loves me. We have no doubts and we wish to proceed with a courtship.”

“I see.” said the mighty King. He then turned his attention to the guests who were watching the scene unfold before them. “This night has been filled with the blessings of the Valar. Greenwood shall have a princess.” he announced. Everyone smiled and clapped, but they already knew this for they had seen the looks on the couple’s faces. It was love and it was true.

* * *

Oropher wished that the happy couple would follow the ritual of a proper courtship, but he knew of Thranduil’s impatience. There was no doubt in his mind that a bond would be made soon. The Lady Alastegiel was a perfect match for his son, which is why he did not talk Thranduil out of making any spontaneous decisions. A day, a month or a year, it did not matter. These two were soul mates, destined to love one another and would be together forever.

Thranduil and Alastegiel had been very close for the past couple of weeks. They got to know each other quite well. He came to watch her training session and once she sat in on some court business. She was literally bored out of her mind until Thranduil retaliated against some kind of trade agreement with the Men of Lake Town. His voice was strong and booming throughout the hall. How terrible and powerful he must have seemed to the Men. The elves in the room wore a look of pride for their Prince. In the end, he got his way. She couldn’t help but feel a new attraction for him. 

* * *

Later that evening, as they walked in the garden, Thranduil came around in front of her and stopped. “Alastegiel, I know I said I would court you properly and if this makes no sense to you I will understand. But I can wait no longer. I see no reason to delay the inevitable. I know how I feel about you and it will never change except to grow stronger with each passing moment.” He wrapped his arms around her and looked deep into her eyes. “Bond with me, my love. Let us become one in the eyes of the Valar. I can wait no longer to call you my wife.”

Alastegiel did not know what to say. She smiled and brought his head down to hers, kissing him with a fiery spirit he had not yet felt. “I do not act so rash. I must be under your spell to want to agree with this. I do want to bond with you. I am finding it difficult to wait. You are all I think of day and night. You have consumed me. My soul yearns for you.”

Thranduil kissed her deeply as his tongue searched for entrance to her sweet mouth. His hands traveled up her sides and brushed along the edge of her breasts. Something stirred deep within his body. Desire rose quickly. Alastegiel felt the evidence of it harden against her. She suddenly became nervous and trembled at the very thought of what they were about to do. Thranduil looked at her. “Do not fear this meleth. I will not hurt you. I will not force you to do anything against your will. I will be gentle.” he said then whispered more mischievously, “At least this first time I will.”

Alastegiel giggled and instantly felt at ease. “Do you know what you do to me? When I am with you, I feel invincible, beautiful. My worries and fears dissolve with every kiss, every touch.” She grabbed his tunic and pulled him close to feel his hardened desire against her stomach. “I want you Thranduil.” Her hot breath caressed his ear, setting him on fire. “But not yet.”

“What?” Thranduil’s voice cracked.

A fiendish grin spread across Alastegiel’s face. “Perhaps a duel young Thranduil. You tricked me once but you shall not do it again.”

“I tricked you yes, but the outcome was satisfactory was it not?” he said as he closed in on her. Alastegiel put her hand up to stop him.

“It was well played out.” Then she smiled sheepishly. “And I was quite satisfied… so far. However, you are asking me to break the rules and abandon courtship. You are a Prince. Do you not think such a hasty decision will be frowned upon? You must set an example for your people. What will they say when they have been cheated of the celebrations that follow such an engagement?”

“They will say I am young and foolish, that I show disrespect for the King and my father. Then they will see your honesty and your beauty. They will see why I was so hasty and know they would have done the same had they been in my boots. The elves of the Woodland have seen you once already and they love you. They know you will make a worthy addition to the royal family. They will accept you as their own.” He finished by brushing his lips across hers and kissing her deeply. Thranduil was very convincing. It was part of his charm. However, Alastegiel was quite keen and persuasive on her own. She was a strong match to his mighty power. She was not easily seduced by his charms, though she was almost overtaken by him. There was still a part of her that remained stern and always would. Thranduil needed someone to keep him in his place when he became overconfident.

“You have not answered me my Prince.” she said, her voice slightly cold as she seemed unmoved by his seductive words. “Will you honor me with one more challenge? I deserve the right to claim a victory.”

Thranduil would play along. “Alright then. What are your terms?”

“Two arrows. Closest to the center wins. Just as before only this time I know of your skills.” she answered, eyebrows creased.

“And what will the winner receive?”

“Name you price my Prince.”

Thranduil pretended to think for a moment, but he already knew what he wanted and so did she. “If I win, you become my princess, my wife this very evening. We will forgo the courtship and begin our long and happy lives.”

“Typical.” she said and smiled for she very much wanted the same thing. Nevertheless, this was a duel and she would need her own terms. “And if I win we will have a long and proper engagement. I will not have it said that I did not follow protocol. If I am to become a princess, I must make a good impression and an even better example.”

“Agreed.” Thranduil said. “Tomorrow then, my private practice field. No others. Just us.” Then they went their separate ways to prepare for the match.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

The next day, Alastegiel showed up at the palace fully dressed in her guard attire. She brought her bow and a quiver full of arrows. Her hair was braided back in the way of the warriors. She had on her game face. She was ready for whatever Thranduil had for her. Today she would either begin a yearlong courtship with the most handsome elf in all of Middle Earth, or she would be writhing beneath him before the end of the day. Secretly, deep in her soul, she hoped for the latter.

Thranduil was waiting for her at the doors to the main hall. He looked quite modest and simple in his training gear. Gone were the long flowing robe and mithril armbands. His hair no longer hung loose around his face, but was braided and tucked behind his ears. The only thing about him that stood out and made him recognizable as royalty was the silver embroidery on his tunic, which represented the sign of the King. Otherwise, he looked like every other elf in the Woodland realm, if that was even possible.

“Are you ready meleth nin? I have so looked forward to this challenge.” He kissed her once more, hoping to distract her so her aim would be off.

They made their way to the private practice field, which was completely closed off from everything. How wonderful it must be not to have any distractions from other archers or yelling Captains, she thought.

As before, Alastegiel went first. She inspected her bow and picked the best arrow. Thranduil watched her prepare and decided to become a little mischievous. “I cannot wait to get you alone tonight. I want to taste every inch of your skin. I want to hear you scream my name.”

She tried to tune him out but it was impossible. He had put the vision in her head and her body warmed as it played out. She somehow knew he would be true to his words. “I know what it is you are doing Thranduil and it will not work.” she said, but it was a lie. She approached her position, notched an arrow and raised her bow. She pulled back on the bowstring and just as she was about to let it loose, she heard Thranduil whisper. “Oh yes, Alastegiel.”

The arrow hit nowhere near center and it was only luck that it hit the target at all. She spun around and glared at the Prince. “That was not fair.” she spat, obviously angry with him, but he only laughed.

“My turn.” he gloated. Thranduil took his place, notched an arrow, raised his bow and just as he was about to fire, he heard Alastegiel moan with pleasure. 

“Oh yes right there Thranduil.” she said mocking a cry of passion.

Thranduil’s arrow was found protruding from the ground in front of the target.

“Mine’s closer.” she laughed.

Thranduil looked at her, a lustful fire in his eyes. It seemed she sparked something within him. She thought she had better win this duel or he would completely ravish her tonight making her pleasantly regret her decision to toy with him. “Alright. In all seriousness now. One arrow a piece is all that’s left. To the victor go the spoils. No more tricks.” Thranduil nodded in agreement but his gaze ignited a fire within her core.

Alastegiel went to the line and readied herself. She looked down the shaft of the arrow and fired. She was very close to dead center but it was not exact. He could still win.

Thranduil then lined up and assumed his position. Just before raising his bow, he glanced at her. He could see the worry on her beautiful face. Perhaps she was truly concerned with the opinion of others. He understood her need to uphold the laws and traditions.

He pulled back on the bowstring and just before firing, his conscience took over. The arrow was very close but not close enough. “You win.” he said in a disappointed voice. He had let her get to him. He had bowed down and let her have her way. She had made him weak and he was never more in love with her then he was in that one moment.

“One year then, as is proper.” she said and noticed how the fire in his eyes was now extinguished. He seemed completely defeated. “I’m sorry.” she said, not knowing why she was apologizing for a fair win.

Thranduil placed his hands at her waist. “A year to an elf is not more than a blink of an eye. It matters not as long as I know you are mine, regardless of how long it will take to make it official. I love you and I would wait an eternity for you. A year is nothing.”

She smiled and reached for him, pulling him in for a loving kiss. “I love you, Thranduil.”

* * *

Later that evening, they parted ways and went to their homes. Thranduil, feeling defeated and humbled for the first time in his life, undressed and lay naked beneath his sheets. A cool night breeze blew across his bed. He allowed himself to slip into a well-deserved reverie, with thoughts of Alastegiel fresh on his mind.

Alastegiel lay in her own bed, thinking about the change in Thranduil once she had defeated him. He of course accepted graciously, but she had seen his body language. He shoulders slightly slumped. His attention went to the floor. Most importantly, the desire in his eyes disappeared. And still, he admitted his love for her and how he would wait patiently, something she had not known him to do. She wanted to change him to a degree but she did not want to break him. She loved him for his determined arrogance, his pride for being feared by other races. All those things she thought she despised about him in the beginning were the exact things that made her fall in love with him.

It was that very moment of realization that drove her out of bed. She put on her robe, in which she wore nothing underneath, and slipped out of her room and out of her home. She quietly moved from tree to tree until she came to the palace and silently slipped in through a side door that Thranduil had showed her before. Very carefully, she made her way through the palace halls and waiting rooms, avoiding any servants wandering around at this hour of the night.

Finally, she stood before his door. Once she entered inside, she was making a decision that would affect the rest of her life. Her hand turned the handle and she slipped inside, closing the door behind her and locking it tight.

* * *

Thranduil was deep in elvish sleep when his dreams took over. He felt a warm breeze blow across his face and then the moisture of sweet kisses on his neck. He was dreaming of her. How he yearned for her and now it seemed he could only have her in a vision. It would suffice for now. He let her seduce him as her hands roamed over his naked chest. “Oh Alastegiel.” he moaned as he felt her lips on his cool skin and her hands sliding across his thighs. “Do you know how much I want this?” he whispered.

“I do my love. And I want it too. Make love to me Thranduil. Make me your wife.” she said and Thranduil thought it sounded so real.

“But you won my dear and I will abide by you.” he said, still in a reverie.

Alastegiel was straddling his thighs and gazing down upon his beautiful sheet covered body. ‘He thinks he is dreaming’, she thought to herself and giggled softly. “Awake my love for this is no dream. I have come to you after all. I forfeit my win. I did not heed one of my own rules. I said no more games and there shall not be again. Awake oh mighty Prince of the Woodland realm of Greenwood.”

Thranduil slowly opened his eyes and saw his vision. There sat Alastegiel wearing nothing more than a robe. The front was slightly opened and he could see the curve of her breasts beneath. His desire immediately began to grow beneath the sheet. He looked to her face and recognized the fire within for it reflected his own. “You came meleth nin.” She nodded with a smile curving her luscious lips. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Completely.” she answered and leaned down to capture his mouth. Her tongue ran along his bottom lip, searching for entry. He complied and their tongues touched, caressed and danced together.

Thranduil rolled them so that he was on top. She felt his hardened arousal against her belly and it made her ache with need. Thranduil threw the sheet off and looked down to her robed figure. He slowly untied the belt and pushed each side of the robe away from her. His eyes scanned every inch of her flesh then came back to capture her eyes. “What have I done to deserve such a lovely, desirable, independent and determined creature as you? Am I really worthy of your love?” As he spoke, there was a glimmer of a tear in his eye.

“We are a gift to each other Thranduil. The Valar have seen this and they brought us together. We would not be here now like this if they did not agree. This is our destiny my Prince.” she whispered and slipped completely from her robe. Thranduil lowered himself to her. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist. They looked deep within each other’s eyes until their souls touched.

“Alastegiel, my love, I bind my soul to you.”

“And I bind my soul to you, Prince Thranduil.”

He slid his hardened shaft slowly into her awaiting warmth. He was careful with her, being this was her first time. After a slight discomfort, she relaxed and gave into the feel of having him fill her. He pulsated within her and her inner muscles squeezed his arousal.

Slowly at first, he moved in and out of her wetness until she began to writhe beneath him. A moan escaped her lips and he knew she was comfortable with his girth. He picked up his pace and her hips lifted to match his thrusts.

“I never knew it would feel so wonderful.” she moaned as he slid deeper within her cavity, filling her completely and holding himself there while she kept gyrating her hips.

“Take me Thranduil. Complete the bond. Make me your wife.” she begged.

“Aye meleth nin. So long have I wanted this.” he answered her and picked up his thrusts until he found a comfortable rhythm, one that she matched quite willingly. 

Faster and faster, he pumped his hardened shaft into her hot wet body. Their moans became louder and more hurried. Their desire had built to a lever where they were on the edge of the unknown. Stars exploded behind closed eyes as they reached the height of ecstasy. Their bodies writhed and convulsed in the ancient ritual as their orgasms washed over them. They held each other tight, as if to fuse into one body, which they now were. They were connected physically and spiritually, never to be separated again, husband and wife. They proclaimed their love for each other once more before regrettably separating their bodies. Thranduil came to rest by her side, letting his fingers trace small circles on her stomach. Alastegiel ran her hands through is silken hair as she had once dreamt of doing.

“How do you feel my wife?” he said calling her such for the first time.

“As though the world is at my door and I could have anything I want. But I turn it all away because I already have the only thing I will ever need.” She kissed the top of his head, which rested upon her breast. “And you, my husband, how do you feel?”

“Complete.” he said as he lifted his head and took her pink nipple into his warm mouth. It did not take long and they were in the midst of making love once more and many times after that.

* * *

Many, many years had passed now. Thranduil and Alastegiel had survived many trials and tribulations. Peace times and wars had come and gone. They saw the death of their loved one, King Oropher, and courageously stepped up to become the new King and Queen of Greenwood the Great. Now, they were entering into the next step of their loving lives together.

Thranduil stood next to his wife who lay in her bed, exhausted and paled from a long night of childbirth. She smiled up to her husband and watched how his face lit up to see his little elfling for the first time. “The King has an heir. Meet your son my love.”

Tiny blue eyes looked up and saw his father for the first time. Thranduil covered his tiny head with his hand. He felt the strength of the little one’s soul. A new bond was made, but this one between parent and child, father and son. This bond could never be broken. Thranduil felt his importance. “He is strong, hervenn nin. He will be a ruler one day.”

Alastegiel smiled. “He will be just like his father, but for the arrogance.” she added and they both laughed.

“You will see to it that he is not too much like me. He will have a great part of his mother’s lovingness instilled within him.”

Thranduil noticed the soft green wrap that surrounded his son. “Where did this come from?” he asked curiously.

“Do you not remember? This was made from the dress I wore the first night we danced. The maids found that old dress and made it into a blanket for our little elfling. It was a gift from them to show their appreciativeness for their King and Queen.”

Thranduil smiled, remembering that night of the harvest dance when they proclaimed their love for each other. They had been together ever since. He leaned down and kissed the top of the newborns head, then went to the window. 

“What shall we name him hervenn nin?” Alastegiel called from across the room, watching her husband’s alluring form as the morning light glimmered on his golden hair.

Thranduil gazed out over the lush green forest. He breathed deep and inhaled the scent of the season. It was early summer and the leaves were still fresh and new, a beautiful shade of green. He smiled as the name came to him. “Legolas. We will name him for the green leaves of summer.”

Alastegiel looked down at her little elfling. “Hello my little Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of the Woodland realm. Welcome to the world.”

The End


End file.
